Five Lives
by MasterMind v.2.0
Summary: Five short vingnettes about Aya, then five more about Schuldig. What if their lives were entirely different?
1. AyaRan

Five Lives Aya/Ran Fujimiya Never Lived

A/N: First, disclaimer. I don't own them, which should be obvious because the show is a little less graphic than I would've made it. Secondly, the Five Lives Never Lived concept was stolen from someone in the WK100 Livejournal group, which is awesome and I recommend everyone go look at it, by the way. But...I think they took the idea from somewhere else as well, but if they didn't, they are all the most awesome for coming up with it!

And as always, feed the author, please review.

I

Nothing in Fujimiya Ran's life came without a routine. He would wake up each day, shower, eat breakfast, send his sister off to school, and go to work. Everyday, he had to pass the marker of the accident. Luckily, no one in his family had been hurt, but people still blamed him for the death of the uprising politician Takatori Reiji. Personally, Ran thought it good the man was dead. Something hadn't seemed right about him.

II

Loading his gun into its holster, Fujimiya Ran got ready for another night at work. Being a part time security guard for Takatori Inc. had its perks. No one was ever around for the night shift and he often went weeks without encountering any problems. As he whistled and walked down the hallway, music blaring, he never heard the 'zip' of a wire being unwound and pulled tight.

III

Fujimiya Aya leaned over the edge of the bed to rest her head on her brother Ran's chest. It had been over 3 years since the accident that had sent Ran into a coma. The doctors had gone countless tests and repeatedly told her that there was no hope, no reason to keep him 'alive'. A single tear slipped out of her eye, then another and another as she reached her hand down to pull the plug. Ran's shirt became wet with her tears, as his heart slowly stopped.

IV

He'd never wanted to appeal to his wishes. She was a heartless bitch and now she got everything she wanted from Ran, lest she let something 'slip' to their parents. After all, the Fujimiyas wouldn't like to know that their only son was gay, and they definitely didn't need to know that he had a boyfriend – and a foreigner at that. Ran leaned down and pointed out the earrings he was to buy. As Aya hugged him, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if she was in a coma.

V

It was a traditional Japanese family. The son took over the job of the father. For fifteen years, Fujimiya Ran had worked in his father's old store. Then Bradley Crawford had come onto the scene. A stock genius, he made millions of dollars a year, if not a month. After a while, Crawford bought out Ran's company and turned the building into a parking lot. Two weeks later, Ran hung himself in his closet. His suicide note spoke solely of childhood dreams. His parents scoffed and quickly covered up the news of their son's death. To them, nothing had happened.


	2. Schuldig

Five Lives Schuldig Never Lived

AN: Same policy. Don't own. And feed the author. God knows I need to eat more. And I've heard reviews are fat free.

These are a little more explicit, but they're Schuldig, what else do you expect?

I

He couldn't talk anymore, and he really couldn't see much. Not that there was anything to look at.

Being strapped down to a table almost constantly tended to make one bored to tears. Of course, he couldn't cry either. They had made sure of that.

Schuldig had held a morbid fascination with human experimentation, but he never dreamed that he would be the test subject.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. They had taken that privilege away a long time ago. There was nothing for him to do but wait...

II

With a yawn, Schuldig stretched his arms behind his head before draping one of his arms back over his lover. He wanted to enjoy all the warmth he could before they had to get up and go to work. He pushed his face into his love's honey blond hair and gently sniffed it, relishing in its scent. He didn't want to get up and work in that stupid flowershop, and he didn't understand why Yohji still kept the place.

III

He held an air of calm ferociousness as he entered the 'house'. Immediately, all the slaves in the room lowered their eyes to the ground, and their masters smiled and greeted Schuldig. There were a few shouts in the back room before his slave slowly came trudging out to meet him. The tall American lost his scare factor when he was decked out in very little. Schuldig grinned. It had taken a lot to break the American's natural dominance, but he'd done it...and the results were sweeter than honey.

IV

The nights in Berlin were always cold. They were even colder if you didn't have warm clothes, let alone a house. Huddled in the dark alley, he drew his shabby jacket around him, desperately searching for warmth. He supposed that he could go to a shelter house, but he never did. Schuldig was too proud of himself to go crawling for help, but he wasn't proud enough not to sell himself as a common street whore.

He saw a man walking past his alley and Schuldig strolled out with a simple "Hey you, ya interested in a little fun?" and a sexy pose. The man slowly took in Schuldig's matted red hair, extremely emaciated body and sunken blue eyes that had been attractive at one time. The man shook his head. "Nah, I don't like broken rag dolls." He then turned and walked away, leaving Schuldig alone to the loneliness of the night. Trying not to let the words affect him, he strolled back into the alley, subconsciously running his fingers through his hair just like a hairbrush.

V

White, white, everywhere white. Too much fuckin' white, Schuldig decided. Everything had to be void of color, why? The walls, the ceiling, even his straitjacket were white. Leaning back against the back wall, Schuldig could hear the sounds of life. The less insane allowed to gather for lunch chatting; the crazed laughter of those, like him, deemed too dangerous to be released; the anguished cries and moans of the anorexics being forced to eat. He could hear all this within his mind, which of course was the reason he was 'insane'. Schuldig sighed, closed his eyes, and wondered how many he could kill if he were to ever get a hold of a plastic fork from the cafeteria.

(I swear, I've heard of a story like V somewhere, so if it sounds like something you wrote, please inform me! I don't want to take anyone's ideas without permission. It's a compliment! )


End file.
